


utility belt

by Merideath



Series: Rush [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Crack, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Pop Culture, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Snark, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's working a rotation on the helicarrier, it's not so bad. A little underwhelming perhaps, but she isn't going to complain. It’s been nine days, nineteen hours and seven minutes since Nebraska, not that she is counting or anything. No definitely not counting. It’s just she was always good with numbers and patterns. That is all. Really. Honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	utility belt

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse other than I wanted to write more snark, banter and a bit of smut too. Apparently this verse is evolving on me and I couldn't leave it alone. I am really pleased with how the banter turned out.
> 
> Thanks go to Inkandash for beta'ing and Katertots for reading and listening to me whine.

It’s been nine days, nineteen hours and seven minutes since Nebraska, not that she is counting or anything. No definitely not counting. It’s just she was always good with numbers and patterns. That is all. Honestly. In the nine days, nineteen hours and eight minutes, she has seen Steve for all of ten minutes and forty eight seconds. Ten minutes in Coulson’s office and all of forty eight seconds of awkward side eyeing, in the tower elevator filled with lab squints and spies, all under the all seeing eye of Stark’s AI.

Captain America tossed his shield across the camera’s field of view and Darcy tapped on the table’s screen pulling up another camera’s feed. The fight playing out on the conference room screen had Darcy curling her fingers together in her lap, nails digging into the palms of her hands every time Cap took another brutal hit from...what the hell was that? “Sir, what the hell is it? A gerbil? A hamster?”

“It’s an irradiated chinchilla,” Coulson replied smoothly from over her right shoulder.

“A what now?”

“A mutated rodent from the Andes in South America, normally they are small and grey, similar to a ground squirrel and not the size of a bus and violet in colour.”

“It’s a fucking R.O.U.S.?”

“Language, Lewis, but essentially yes, you may call it a R.O.U.S.” he said dryly and Darcy rolled her eyes.

“Ouch,” Darcy winced, as the giant chinchilla chewed on Iron Man. There was a sudden burst of sparks and the creature spit out Iron Man, heaving its bulk around it bared enormous yellow teeth at Captain America. Cap dodged to the side as the creature attempted to take a bite out of him, seconds later something exploded into a cloud of purple smoke by the creature’s head. “Hawkeye?”

“Tear gas arrow.”

“Uh I think it just made it really mad. Shouldn’t like the Hulk be in on this?”

“Dr. Banner is unavailable.”

“Hmmm,” Darcy frowned as Cap rescued a soldier trapped under and overturned car. “Move your gorram ass, Captain. Why isn’t Hawkeye using his bowling arrows?”

“Bola.”

“Yeah, those.”

“The R.O.U.S. is too large for the nets or bola arrows to be of any effect,” Coulson said and the both winced as the R.O.U.S.’s tail slammed into Cap’s side and sent him through the window of a coffee shop, its bright neon coffee cup cheerfully glowing in the fading light. Darcy watched the coffee shop so intently that she missed the next arrow that exploded in a puff of green smoke above the R.O.U.S.’s head. It staggered into the building that housed the coffee shop. The building shuddered, half of the building’s front sheared off, including the huge neon blue coffee cup that stood on the roof. A huge cloud of dust and debris obscured the camera’s view. She could barely breathe. As the dust began to settle a figure in red, white and blue emerged from an alley beside the wrecked coffee shop and the downed R.O.U.S.

“Break time is over, time you got back to your station, Lewis.”

“Okey dokey, boss man,” Darcy smiled, unclenched her hands and hopped to her feet. Her station wasn’t anything special, just a fancy computer screen next to Agent Blake, who hadn’t learned not to get caught ogling her tits. Fucking catsuits. “You know I’ve been getting some advanced training from Agents Romanoff and Barton right? So if you don’t take your eyes off my tits Blake I will not be held responsible for my actions,” Darcy said dryly, as her fingers flew over the keyboard. “Goddamn it, Roth, stop messing with my system.”

An hour later the Avengers arrive back on the Helicarrier, Darcy doesn’t see them but gossip rippled through the agents and crew, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Twenty minutes after that she walked briskly through the corridors with a tablet held tightly in her arms. She wasn’t excited at the prospect of seeing Steve when she handed over her report to Phil. She was also a lying liar who lied.

“I have the data you asked for sir,” Darcy said as she stepped into the conference room. She hadn’t bothered knocking, there was no point when dealing with a bunch of superheroes, and Phil the ninja, who probably knew she was in the corridor long before she reached the open door. Coulson held out his hand and she immediately handed over the tablet. She kept her eyes on Coulson’s face he examined the file.

“Captain Rogers, good to see you made it home in mostly one piece after fighting that R.O.U.S.” Darcy said in her best imitation of Coulson’s dry tone. Steve’s uniform was dirty, and torn in places, the cowl was down revealing sweaty and disheveled hair, and a healing cut across his right cheekbone. Her breathing hitched slightly and she counted to ten in her head to steady her breathing clear the thoughts swirling in her head. So not the time for those thoughts, Lewis.

“Thank you agent Lewis,” Steve replied coolly but his gaze was heated as he looked her over from head to toe. His hands gripped his utility belt so tightly Darcy was worried the material might give out. Oh.

“Glad to see someone speaks my language,” Stark shouted from across the room, bits of wiring and electronics spread out on the table before him.

“As you wish, Mr. Stark,” Darcy said and blew Tony kiss.

“Excuse me Captain Rogers, Agent Lewis. I believe you might want to take a look at this report Mr. Stark,” Coulson said as he stepped around Steve.

“Darcy,” Steve said lowly. His belt creaked as his gazed settled on her lips, Darcy’s breath hitched and she felt weak kneed. She licked her lips and Steve’s nostrils flared. Oh damn.  
Ideas started forming in Darcy’s head and none of them led anywhere that wasn’t trouble. Her comms unit started buzzing in her ear and she shook her head to clear her thoughts. “Lewis...no Barclay, please tell me you didn’t do that. I’ll be right there,” Darcy grimaced and rubbed her forehead. “I’m sorry Captain I need to go help Agent Barclay before his monitor blows up. Again.”

“Goodbye Agent Lewis,” Steve replied stiffly, his eyes raked over her again. Fuck it. “Fifteen minutes, next level down, blue stairs, seventh door on the right,” she mouthed silently, Steve’s left eyebrow twitched up and he nodded minutely.

Fifteen minutes later she was beginning to doubt the sanity of promising to meet Captain America in a storage room on the Helicarrier when said storage room door opened and she was dragged in by a blue covered arm. Steve pulled her into his arms, and his mouth was on her before he closed the door.

“I’d ask if you’re happy to see me but I think I know the answer to that,” Darcy panted when their lips parted.

“This is a bad idea,” Steve groaned and leaned back against the wall. Darcy bit her lip and reached for his utility belt unclasped the buckle and pulled down his zipper. Steve grabbed hold of her wrist as she curled her hand around his cock and squeezed firmly.

“Darcy maybe we.....f-fuck,” Steve stuttered when she ran her thumb along the slit, already sticky with precome. His hips jerked forward and Steve’s head fell back against the wall, eyes closed tightly. His grip loosened on her wrist allowing her to stroke his length, and he thrust into her hand. “Don’t stop.”

Darcy grinned and dropped down to her knees between his dirty red boots, her free hand on his hip to keep him steady. She slid her hand to the base of his cock and flicked her tongue out against the head tasting him. She breathed in the scent of him, sweat, and musk, oil and faint lingering scent of his soap. Steve’s hips thrust forward, incoherent syllables spilling from his lips, his eyes fluttered open to reveal pupils blown so wide it was impossible to tell his eyes were any colour other than black.

She wrapped her lips around the head and sucked, Steve’s hand dropped to her hair tugging at the knot until the pins fell out and her hair fell loose around her shoulders. He threaded his hands though her hair, his fingers clenching and tugging when she swirled her tongue against the head of his cock while her hand worked the rest of him. Steve moaned low and bit his bottom lip.

Darcy pressed her thighs tighter together, her panties were soaked, and her nipples ached to be touched. But this wasn’t about her, it was about Steve, and getting Steve off. Getting Captain America off, her brain helpfully supplied. She pushed the thought away and took him deeper, the edge of her teeth scraped gently along his length and he made a sound she could only interpret as a growl.

“Fuck, m’gonna come, Darce,” Steve whispered face flushed, bottom lip bitten red and swollen. She pulled back until only the head of his cock was in her mouth. She swirled her tongue against the smooth head of his cock as she sucked harder. He came with a growl, salty and warm on her tongue.

Steve sagged against the wall, his breathing harsh in the small storage room. She carefully tucked his softening member away, zipped up his pants, and buckled his utility belt back into place. “C’mere,” Steve murmured and tugged on Darcy’s hair until she stood up. He kissed her then, sloppy and deep, until she was dizzy with want. Steve’s hand was on the zipper of her catsuit.

“No time for that Captain,” she said and kissed him gently. “You’ll have to owe me.”

“Fuck, I’m back on the quinjet in twenty. When are you off rotation?”

“Saturday,” Darcy said struggling to twist her hair back into place. “I’m not back at HQ till Tuesday though.”

“It’s a date. I’ll see you Saturday at seven and give you a ride in on Tuesday.”

“You’re gonna keep me till Tuesday?” Darcy asked brows arched high.

“If you want,” Steve said with a sharp grin.

“I want. So a date, huh? I’ll see you at your place.”

“Yeah, a date. The address—“

“Don’t need it. I’ll find you,” Darcy said, shoving the last pin back into place. “How do I look?”

“Gorgeous.”

“Liar, but it will have to do,” Darcy said rolling her eyes. “Oh and Captain, one more thing.”

“Yeah?” Steve said as he grabbed the door handle.

“In about four hours my shift will be over and...” Darcy smirked

“and?”

“I’ll be in my bunk,” Darcy smirked and bounced up on her toes to kiss his chin.

“I walked into that one,” Steve groaned and shook his head.

“Yes you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No chinchillas of R.O.U.S. size or smaller were harmed in the writing of this fic.
> 
> I couldn't not have Firefly references in this continuation of the Rush Verse. The Princess Bride reference was a pleasant quirk of my muse. ❤


End file.
